


Doin' It for the Kids

by CaitClandestine



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Zack and Rian get mentioned in like one sentence each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his dick out at a show and Alex is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' It for the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very loosely based on a prompt from ATFF that wanted Jack getting his dick out and Alex punishing him for it.

Alex likes to think of himself as a lenient guy. Mainly because of the amount of times he himself fucks up and pleads with people to forgive him, but still. Lenient.

Which is why, despite the definitive kinkiness that sometimes finds it's way into his and Jack's relationship, there's only one rule.

Don't show your dick to the kids.

It's a rule born of jealousy, really. Jack's dick is his. He's okay with Jack flaunting his lanky, hairy body to everyone who'll look, but Alex owns his cock. The band and crew are the only other people he considers even mildly appropriate for Jack to be showing his dick to because well, Jack's mangina impression is pretty damn awesome. That and it's not like Danny has some secret desire to keep Jack in his basement or something. Sometimes their fans are a little intense.

They're in Chicago and the shows been fucking awesome, sold out crowd, the atmosphere is electric and Alex doesn't want to leave, would keep playing and singing forever if he could, but underneath the adrenaline and the excitement he can feel the scratch in his throat, the ache in his bones.

They close with Dear Maria and as the final notes fall from his guitar Alex takes a playful bow and turns to salute Rian, who throws a drumstick at his head as he steps off the riser.

“You guys are fucking beautiful!” Jack yells into his mic, guitar strap off his shoulders as he swings it childishly around, the form fitting baby blue shirt he's wearing drenched with sweat and well, Alex thinks a little celebration should definitely be in order for later.

He's distracted then, handing his own guitar off to Danny, throwing himself at Zack for a piggyback ride across the stage and he's just been tipped upside down onto the floor when the crowd rises to a crescendo again and Alex looks up.

Jack's got his hands in his pants and his belts undone as he smiles gleefully, dancing around and yes, Alex can definitely see more than he should be seeing and it's obviously apparent that so can every fucking one else.

Alex is immediately angry.

Don't show your dick to the kids, it's not that fucking hard.

Alex pulls himself up from the floor by clinging to Rian's leg, a now fake smile plastered across his lips. There will be no celebration tonight.

As soon as they backstage, Jack is there.

“Fuck Alex, I didn't mean to, I just got caught up in everything, the crowd you know, i'm sorry!” He says in a rush, but his half-assed apology means nothing.

Alex says nothing, just fixes Jack with a gaze that he usually only reserves for crying babies on air planes.

“Alex c'mon, it won't happen again, I promise!” Jack looks kind of frantic now, eyes wide when he realises the potential consequences of his ill thought out actions.

“Alex?”

“Shut your fucking mouth and go take a fucking shower” Alex snaps, shoving his boyfriend away.

Jack goes without protest, head low. He knows he's fucked up, broken the only rule that they carry out of the bedroom. He's going to be in so much trouble once they get back to the hotel and ashamed as he is, he's just a touch excited.

Alex ends up backstage in their dressing room, nursing a bottle of water in one hand and Gatorade in the other, watching everyone else flit around, Matt start trying to organise all of their stuff back into the bags and cases from which it came. He'll shower later.

He doesn't speak to Jack when the other man returns, towel around his waist and wet hair splayed every which way as he searches for some semi-clean clothes. Alex isn't sure what his plan of attack is just yet, but he's going to get the message through once and for all in a way Jack is unlikely to forget.

The trip to the hotel is quiet, and Alex continues to ignore Jack.

As soon as Matt hands them their room key, Alex grabs his suitcase and heads straight for the elevators, sending Jack a pointed look. Come with me.

Jack keeps his head low as he grabs his own suitcase and follows Alex, not wanting to incite him any further. It's rare that Alex is truly angry, something more than an act.

In their hotel room, Alex digs through his suitcase for clean clothes, although he won't be wearing them for that long, he's got a point to make.

“Clothes off, kneel and if you touch yourself i'll belt you so hard you won't sit for a week, understand?” He growls.

“Yes Alex” Jack says, in a tiny voice, hands already moving to pull his shirt over his head.

Despite the sometimes nature of their relationship, Alex has never been into making Jack calling him anything but his name. The idea of Jack calling him sir or master just doesn't really float his boat all that much. He much prefers Jack to scream out his name so there's no doubt about who's in charge, who calls the shots.

Under the warm spray of the shower, Alex considers his options. Jack's going to pay for his insolence, but Alex doesn't quite have a scene in his mind just yet. He strokes his cock absent-mindedly as he thinks, knows he's got quite the assortment of things in the little black bag at the bottom of his suitcase. Things he made sure Jack didn't see him pack.

Jack's quick to shed his clothes, folding them and placing them in a neat little pile on top of his suitcase, dropping to his knees beside the double bed, the cheap carpet already digging in. Alex could be five minutes, he could be an hour. He's got no desire to incur Alex's wrath any more than he's already going to be.

Alex gives his hair a final towel rub as he steps back into the room, eyes immediately falling to Jack, kneeling by the bed, head bowed and hands behind his back like he's been taught.

There's something about Jack like this, an almost quiet intensity that right now only fuels Alex’s anger, does Jack think that just because he's behaving now he's going to be let off the hook?

He drops the towel and reaches for his bag of tricks, pulls out a well worn set of leather cuffs, joined together with a thin length of chain and a matching collar, grins to himself.

“Head down” He snaps, as he see's Jack's head come up at the soft noise the chain makes as he strides over to the other man.

“Hands out.” He can't do the cuffs up too tightly, doesn't want Jack to bruise as he does so easily, the world doesn't need any more explicitly sexual jalex rumours, even if they might be true.

Once he's done, he shoves Jack backwards so his head hits the side of the mattress, knees still folded under him as he's stretched back and Alex takes the opportunity to press his foot against Jack's already heard cock, pressing just enough to draw a tiny groan from Jack's throat as he bends down the fasten the collar, fingers pressing against Jack's racing pulse.

“What were you thinking, showing yourself to all those kids likes some five dollar whore?” He says quietly, pressing his foot a little harder.

“Did you want them to look at you, know what a slut you are for me? Did you?”

Jack draws in a shaky breath, tries not to rut up against Alex's foot.

“I wasn't thinking straight, I swear”

Alex presses harder again. “You never think, do you Jack? Always messing around without thinking about the consequences, about how someone could take advantage of you”

Alex pulls away then, grabs at the cuffs and pulls upward, “Get up” He snarls, before he's pushing Jack back onto the bed.

“Hands and knees like the dog that you are”

Jack's quick to obey, the chain connecting his wrists clicking together in the most alluring way and he shifts himself into position, cock heavy between his legs as his mind races with all the possibilities of what Alex might do to him. The collars too tight and not tight enough around his neck and Jack swallows thickly.

He hears a soft rustle and resists the urge to turn his head, just screws his eyes shut and tries to breathe through his nose. Waiting is always the worst part.

Alex goes for one of his belts next, a soft leather that matches the cuffs and collar almost, just a shade lighter, heavier.

“What should I do to you Jack, huh? How can I finally get the message through for you to keep your tiny fucking dick in your pants?”

Jack shivers.

“Anything” He says pleadingly, “Anything you want, Alex please”

Fingers run a line down his spine then and Jack groans, a tiny, hesitant noise.

“Good answer”

The hand moves to squeeze at his ass, and Jack tenses.

Alex laughs, “Don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you” he says as he folds the belt in half, raises his arm and brings it down with a solid smack across Jack's left ass cheek, drawing a surprised and painful cry from the other man as red floods to the surface of his pale skin. Jack looks good in red.

“Oops” Alex laughs again, and Jack's ass is throbbing already, the residual pain from the impact spreading warmth through his veins. He shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does. Alex's laughter hurts though, a cold, cruel sound as he repeats his movement on the other side of Jack's ass and then in a constant alternating rhythm.

Smack, smack, smack.

Jack can't keep quiet, can never keep quiet when he's being hurt like this, the sharp stings against what he knows is his rapidly reddening ass.

“Alex!” He cries out at a particularly hard hit, the edge of the belt flicking against the inside of his thighs and Jack instinctively goes to press his legs closer together.

“Don't you fucking dare” Alex snarls behind him and Jack whimpers, spreads his legs out again.

“Spread them properly or i'll spread them for you” Alex continues and Jack doesn't want that, because it's happened before, Alex keeping him in place with a spreader bar between his knees and holding him there until his muscles shook and he'd been aching for release. He's got no intention of disobeying Alex again tonight.

The belt flicks between his thighs more often then, careful, calculated blows that come so close to his balls Jack can feel the rush of air as it cracks against his skin, until he can feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he struggles to keep still.

Having created a gorgeous, even shade of red over Jack's ass, Alex trails the belt up the other mans back, watching Jack tense and quiver as he brushes it across his shoulders, uses his spare hand to lean forward and hook two fingers into Jack's collar, wrenching his head back.

Jack's eyes are dark, lashes wet and lips teeth bitten red and Alex smiles before he uses the distraction to land another blow on Jack's ass, prompting a strangled groan from the other man.

“Alex, please” He rasps and Alex smacks him again.

“You really think you're in a position to ask me for anything?”

“N-no”

Smack.

“No what?”

Another smack, and Jack swallows loudly, the pressure against his neck as Alex's pulling it back almost too much.

“No, Alex”

Alex lets him go then, and Jack sucks in harsh, raspy breaths. He's not sure how long it's been, or how much longer his arms are going to be willing to hold him up, a near constant tremor running across his shoulders.

He gets a momentary reprieve as he hears Alex rummaging around again and Jack jumps when the bed dips and Alex's hand strokes almost soothingly at his hip before moving to thumb at his nipple and fuck, Jack knows what's coming. There's a sharp pinch as Alex settles the first clamp on his body, a bright, poignant sensation that pulls at something in Jack's gut and his cock twitches and he can hear Alex's amused intake of breath as he sets the other clamp as well, tugging lightly at the chain between them and Jack groans.

“You're such a fucking slut, look at you” Alex whispers, and Jack scrunches his eyes tight, cheeks red with shame.

The pressure on his nipples eases a little, and Jack tries to breath deeply, nearly chokes on his own spit when Alex's hand reappears on his cock, fingers pressing along his length softly at first, and then harder, rougher tugs.

He has to dig his teeth into his lip to quiet his protests as he feels Alex sliding a ring on his cock, the soft silicon cool against his skin before it warms, Alex pressing it firmly to the base of his dick, and then the second loop curled around his balls. Jack has a love hate relationship with cock rings, the sensation addictive but also torturous, the pressure intense but in all the wrong places, but making him drip all the same.

“That's better” Alex says lightly, “Now you look like a proper whore”

Alex goes back to the belt then, starting off with a few softer, teasing smacks as Jack groans beneath him.

“What should I do next Jacky, I don't think i've gotten then message through just yet” He says teasingly, punctuating his sentence with a more forceful hit that sends Jack falling forward onto his elbows. Alex won't punish him for that though since his glorious ass is still in the right place.

He drops the belt, pulls his cock out of his pyjama pants and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Get over here” He snaps, twisting around to pinch at Jack's thigh, watching as he struggles to process the request, chains clinking as he crawls off the bed and folds himself in front of Alex.

“Give me your hands”

Jack does, and Alex tugs his joined wrists upward, so Jack's head is in line with his cock, arms above his head, almost vertical.

“You know what to do”

The minute Alex lifts his arms up Jack wants to cry, a slow burn already starting in his shoulders as he licks his lips and goes for Alex's cock obediently, tries to make his boyfriend as wet as possible, knows that Alex gets off the strings of spit running down his chin, the sucking noises Jack makes just for him. He aches, wants to come so fucking badly, get the fucking ring off his dick or even not, he's not that fussy, he can come with it on, has before but Alex hasn't given him permission and Jack isn't stupid enough to ask, just tries to focus on making this blow job one of his best.

Alex pulls Jack's arms up higher as he sucks, hips rutting up just enough to create a gorgeous suction between Jack's lips, the other boy's tongue working over him, eyes shut.

He lets Jack suck at him until he can feel the familiar warmth in his gut, lifts a foot to press against Jack's cock again, toes slipping against him due to the steady flow of precome, presses consistently harder until Jack pauses, eyes opening, questioning.

Alex nods, and Jack pulls off his cock, a thick string of spit joining them for a moment before Jack licks it away.

“You're wet like a girl” Alex scolds, wiggling his toes just to watch Jack try and resist the urge to fuck his hips up.

Alex pulls his foot away. “On the bed, on your back”

He gives Jack a moment to do as he's asked, using the time to pull some lube from his bag as well as shedding his clothes.

Jack's sprawled out on the bed when he turns around, raises his legs and bends his knees when Alex waggles the bottle of lube at him, an unspoken command.

Alex steps onto the bed himself, settling between Jack's spread legs as he flicks open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before he presses them against Jack's hole, watches it clench around the very tips of his fingers as he goes straight to pressing inside with two, knows that Jack likes the sensation of not quite being ready, the movements of his fingers nothing more than clinical, stretching Jack out for him.

Jack keeps making these needy noises that go straight to Alex's dick and he adds another finger, rubs up against Jack's prostate just once to make him squirm and grind down, eyes pleading.

“You don't get to come” He says as he draws his fingers from Jack's body, wiping the sticky mess across his thigh before he pins Jack's arms above his head again, shuffles forward and guides his cock inside in one smooth movement.

“Oh, fuck” Jack groans beneath him, and Alex gives him a minute, because while he's into hurting Jack he's also into not hurting him and despite what Jack says. Alex is in control here.

Alex fucks like he plays, fast and hard and dirty, bony hips smacking against the back of Jack's thighs as he drives his cock inside and Jack can't, can't keep still, meets Alex's every thrust, body jumping with every press of his body into the sheets. He wants to fucking come, and now that he knows he can't it's constantly on his mind.

Don'tcomedon'tcomedon'tcome.

Alex presses against his prostate more often than not, but Jack can tell the other mans focused only on his own pleasure, fingers digging into Jack's bound wrists as he fucks him harder, rougher, deep grunts coming from his lips as he pounds into him.

Jack's too focused on the task at hand, at the pressure of Alex inside him that he nearly doesn't catch his next words.

“What's the rule Jack?” He pants against Jack's ear, “What's the fucking rule?”

Jack cries out as Alex thrusts particularly hard, clenches around him in an attempt to stave off the warmth curling through his body.

“Don't, don't show m-my dick to the kids!” He wails.

“And why is that the rule?”

“Because,” Jack groans, “Because it's yours”

Jack's words, his acknowledgement that Alex fucking owns him sends Alex over the edge with a deep drawn out groan, Jack's clenching hole milking him for everything he's got as he grinds through the residual pleasure.

He stays put for a minute, just watching Jack's heaving breaths, the way his cock's flushed almost purple, nudging against his stomach.

“You don't get to come” He repeats, fingers tugging the cock ring from around Jack's engorged length, unclipping the nipple clamps, Jack squeaking as the blood rushes back into them.

He pulls out then, smearing his wet cock against Jack's hip as he leans forward to unbuckle the collar, and then the cuffs.

“No Alex, please no” Jack thrusts his hips up, begging, pleading,

Alex gets up, sets everything in a neat little pile for him to clean and tidy later.

“Don't test me” He says, heading into the bathroom to clean himself up, splashing water across his face, taking his time just to keep Jack waiting.

It takes every once of self control Jack has not to wrap a hand around his cock right now because it's fucking throbbing and he's clenching around nothing, desperate for any touch, will do anything to get it.

Alex comes back, surveys the mess that is Jack, steps to the bed to pull the overs back on his side and Jack lets out a plaintive whine.

“Alex, Alex, please”

“Shut the fuck up” Alex snaps, striding across the room to flick the light switch, pitch the room into darkness and he can hear the sheets rustling as Jack shifts around.

Alex settles into the bed beside Jack then, tugging the covers over himself as Jack continues to shift.

“Stop” He says in annoyance, “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

They lay in silence for a good five minutes, Alex counting the seconds in his head, knows that Jack is frozen tense beside him, waiting for something, anything.

And well, Alex's orgasm has kind of sucked all the anger from his bones, and Jack has been pretty good.

He strings it out another two minutes before he pulls the covers off again, rolls over to face Jack.

“Come here” He says quietly, and Jack's response is slow, as he hesitantly curls himself around Alex, not sure if he's going to have to try and sleep, or if there might be a tiny chance Alex will let him come.

Tears pool at the corner of his eyes again, because it fucking hurts, the knowledge that he might not get to come tonight, or even tomorrow, or the rest of the week all because he couldn't keep his dick in pants, had to get it out and show everyone like he's thirteen and not twenty-five.

“Please” He whispers into the dark, “It won't ever happen again I swear to god, just please, please”

His voice catches in his throat, and he feels Alex pull away from him and he very nearly does cry then, because sleeping alone would be so, so much worse than being able to curl up next to his boyfriend, hard or not.

“Hey, hey” Alex says, and then he's back, pulling Jack on top of him, wrapping strong arms around his neck,

“I think you've learned your lesson, take what you need baby” Alex whispers into his ear and Jack groans with relief, pressing his lips to Alex's in a messy kiss, nudging the other mans legs apart with his knee so he can grind against the crux of his thigh.

“Thankyou, thankyou” He whines between kisses, and he's not going to last long even though he's dry humping Alex like a dog, the pressure on his cock rough and inconsistent, he's been on edge way too fucking long and it feels fucking awesome.

“Good boy, you're so good, you just gotta remember”

Alex's hands come down to squeeze at his ass, press him down harder and Jack loses it, throwing his head down and crying out as he comes into the folds of Alex's pyjama pants.


End file.
